


Gummy Bear

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin makes a mistake and Michael's paying for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gummy Bear

“Michael Jones?” the nurse called into the lobby, and the redhead stood up and followed her back into the examination room. She took his weight, blood pressure, and allergies as per usual, then stepped out.

He tapped his feet on the floor and twiddled this thumbs, then finally there was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in, a gray-haired older man with a mustache. “Hi, I’m Dr. Verne. You must be Michael.”

“Hi,” he replied, shaking his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Dr. Verne sat down across from Michael on a stool and flipped open his chart. “So, what are we here for today?”

“I’ve been having bouts of persistent nausea,” he told him. “Like, it’ll go away for a while, but some days I’m just stuck in bed with it. I thought it was food poisoning, but it’s been hanging on too long”

“Mm-hmm,” the doctor said, noting it on the chart. “Any vomiting?”

“Just once.”

“Diarrhea?”

“No.” Michael started chewing his thumbnail.

“Any fever?”

“No.”

“Any chance you could be pregnant?”

Michael paled. “M-m-my boyfriend is on birth control.”

“You’ve never received?”  
  
He was thankful the older man was still writing on his chart so he couldn’t see the look on his face. “Just once, but—”

“The pill only prevents pregnancy with the user, it doesn’t render the user sterile.” He stood up and grabbed a lab request form from an upper shelf and slapped a label on it. “Take a left out the door and go to the end of the hall, give this to the lab tech. We’re gonna do a urine test before we go any further.”

Michael’s jaw dropped as he stared at the paper. “But, I dont—”

The doctor walked out and shut the door.

———

The door to the apartment slammed open, and an angry Michael stormed in. “GAVIN FREE, ARE YOU HERE?!”

Gavin walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of old pajama pants and a towel slung around his neck. “Hello, love,” he said, grabbing a corner of the towel and scrubbing it through his hair. “What’s up?”

“FUCK YOU, THAT’S WHAT’S UP!” the American shouted, flinging his keys on the counter. “YOU’RE A FUCKING LIAR AND A CHEAT AND—”

“Whoa whoa whoa, calm down,” the blond interrupted. “What did I lie about?”

“The birth control, you fucking retard. You said it made you sterile!”

Gavin stared blankly at him.  
  
Michael sighed and wiped a hand over his face. “Gavin, the pill only prevents pregnancy in you. It doesn’t prevent you from getting me pregnant.”

The Brit’s jaw dropped. “But, in England—”

“That pill hasn’t been FDA approved yet.”

Gavin stepped forward carefully. “So that one time…” he trailed off.  
  
Michael nodded.

The younger man reached out for Michael’s hand. “It’s gonna be okay, love.”

“No, it’s not FUCKING OKAY, GAVIN!” Michael yanked his hand away and stomped into the living room. “We never wanted this and that’s why YOU went on the pill! And now I’m gonna have to tell Burnie and end up quitting Immersion…” He threw his hands up and flopped down on the giant leather sofa.

“You… you want to keep it?” Gavin asked in a tiny voice.

Michael looked over to him, intending to make some fucking quip, but when he saw how big Gavin’s eyes were he was instantly disarmed. “Well… yeah. Never occurred to me not to, I guess.”

Gavin walked to the couch and sat down. “Michael, I promise, I will do whatever it takes for you two.” He took one of the redhead’s hands in between both of his and kissed his knuckles. “I love you.”

“Don’t be a fucking sap,” Michael replied, rolling his eyes. “Oh, I almost forgot,” he said, pulling a slip of paper from his pocket and handing it to Gavin. “Your spawn’s 10 weeks already.”

Gavin stared at the black and white picture, a smile creeping across his face. “[It looks like a gummy bear!](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-AqL7Kg8rt00/TaMRl3MfldI/AAAAAAAAADc/_QMbjIzxbtc/s1600/10Week+Ultrasound.jpg)”

Michael groaned but smiled. “You’re an idiot.”

“No, look, it really does!” He pointed at the picture and laughed. “Daddy’s little gummy bear.”

“Oh no, don’t be one of those assholes, please,” the older man whined.

Gavin leaned over to rest his head on Michael’s chest, tentatively placing a hand on his belly. “You’d prefer I’d call it something else? Bean? Pea pod?”

“How about ‘fetus’? That’s what it is.”

“You’re no fun.”


End file.
